paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
AK.762
The AK.762 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It has great damage and the second highest base threat value in the game, but it suffers from deficiencies in total ammo, accuracy, fire rate, and concealment. Overview The AK.762 has the third highest base damage of the base assault rifles, but has a low fire rate with somewhat severe recoil. Installing The Tactical Russian Handguard, Tactical Stock and Auto Fire increases stability to above that of an unmodified JP36. This can make it a very powerful weapon at increased ranges, especially with skills such as Rifleman or Sharpshooter aced. However, its low total ammo, with only three magazines before running dry, makes getting head shots almost essential. Fully Loaded aced will alleviate this, allowing drops from dead enemies to quickly restore ammo to the max. The AK.762 is a great choice for players with Enforcer or Mastermind builds. Its slower rate of fire lends itself to burst fire, rather than rapid room-clearing. Any secondary with good close-range capabilities, such as the Locomotive 12G or Bronco .44, will work well with it. The AK.762 is also one of the weapons that achieves maximum damage (though only marginally) through equipping a suppressor (The Bigger The Better Supressor) and the aced Silent Killer skill from the Ghost tree. With the AK Slavic Dragon Barrel, this gives damage, as opposed to when the suppressor is replaced with a Funnel of Fun Nozzle. The AK.762 has low concealment, making it a relatively poor choice for stealth missions. Summary :''' * Very high damage :' * Low rate of fire * High recoil * Small ammo reserve * Fairly low accuracy * Difficult to conceal * Optics/Red dot sights are mounted further away from the players view point, making them appear smaller and less refined. Bugs/Quirks If the Slavic Dragon Barrel ( ) and Funnel of Fun Nozzle ( ) are both fitted to the weapon, the overall damage will be increased by rather than the expected . The Auto Fire mod is similarly affected, bringing total damage to with all three of these mods. This undocumented quirk applies to all weapons with mods that increase damage past . There are discrete damage states for weapons (...,40, 42.5, 45, 47.5,50, 55, 60, 65,...), that are then rounded up to the next whole number. Mods will increase damage by a certain number of states - states for Slavic Dragon Barrel, states for Funnel of Fun Nozzle, state for Auto Fire. 40 + (6 states) = , 40 + (7 states) = . Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Custom Foregrip Gadget Grip Magazine Sight Stock Trivia *The AK.762 is based on the Izhmash AKMS. *The AK.762 is frequently used by teammate bots. It is also used by the Commissar's mobsters in the 'Hotline Miami heist.''' *A gold version of the AK.762 was released with the May 8 update as a celebration for 500,000 people joining the offical PAYDAY 2 Steam Group. It has identical stats to the AK.762 except for a slightly lower Concealment total and a bumped up price tag. Video Gallery AK762-preview.jpg|A preview of the AK.762. AK.762-modded.jpg|AK.762 with 5 mods equipped. (Fire Breather Nozzle, The Tactical Russian Handguard, Assault Light, Holographic Sight and Tactical Stock) 2014-05-08_00002.jpg|Golden AK.762 introduced on 8 May 2014. Shown here unmodified. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Weapons (Payday 2) Category:Weapons